Dedicated series
by corneroffandom
Summary: Heath and Wade short stories.
1. Union Jacks

"You cannot be bloody serious," Wade Barrett's heavily accented voice snaps as he takes one look at Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal in their ring gear. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares incredulously at the Union Jacks design spanning their clothes, shaking his head.

"Course we're serious, why wouldn't we be?" Heath demands, more than a little defensively as he looks at himself in a full-length mirror, smirking. "We look damn good, don't we, boys?"

"Eh, I always look good," Drew says, his own accent thicker than normal thanks to the tour they're currently on. Jinder quietly analyzes himself in the same mirror, tilting his head as he adjusts his jacket to rest just so against his shoulders, not wanting to get involved in the argument brewing behind him. "Wouldn't you say so?" he continues to pick, ignoring as Wade snarls at him.

Heath wisely lets it go before approaching Wade, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Aw, c'mon, Brit, get into the spirit. We're not in England that often, and besides, this is the first time we've seen each other in awhile since your Visa issues. Are you gonna really be grumpy the entire time?"

Wade looks down at him, unimpressed, and Heath rolls his eyes in response.

"Right, I forget. You're always grumpy," he teases him, pinching his side. Wade swats his hand away but doesn't do anything else, seemingly reluctant to move away from the ginger's warmth. "So, honestly. What do you think?"

"I think it's bloody ridiculous," he says, unconsciously rubbing the edge of the jacket between his fingers. "But I suppose... if anyone can pull it off, it'd be you. Hopefully no one attacks you on the street over it."

Heath blinks, pleasantly surprised. "You always know how to charm a guy, Brit," he smirks, resting his hand atop Wade's and stopping his repetitive movements. "Everything'll be fine. Hell, we might even find some success in 'em if the crowd gets behind us enough."

If Wade looked uncertain before, he's downright disbelieving right now. "Right, of course," he bites out, realizing what he's doing and moving his fingers away from the jacket. But before he can get too far away, Heath grabs his hand and squeezes it. "Good luck with that."

Heath rolls his eyes and leans in, kissing him quickly before he can escape. "Right. See you after my match, Brit." He turns to look at his bandmates. "Alright, boys, let's get this party started."

As the three of them leave, Wade shakes his head and smirks, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches them leave, humming slightly as he rests his fingers against his lips, the lingering feel of Heath's jacket clashing with the remaining warmth of his lips. He chuckles softly. "Ridiculous Ginger."

His team loses that match and Wade greets them at the gorilla position, wrapping the jacket back around Heath's shoulders and leading him to the locker room, rubbing his shoulders briskly. Heath leans into him and mutters, "So are you gonna say it yet?"

"Say what?"

"I dunno, _I told ya so_, or whatever." He grunts as Wade lets him go long enough to push the door open, his head starting to throb. He enters quietly and sinks down on a bench, digging his fingers into his eyes.

"Maybe next time," he says, pulling over Heath's bag and finding his aspirin, shaking out two. He'd become something of an expert in recognizing the signs whenever Heath gets a headache. "Here, take these." Heath squints an eye open and grabs the pills out of his hand, sighing when a bottle of water follows it, sipping greedily from it as he both rehydrates and downs the medicine. "Now just relax." He sits down next to him and rubs his back soothingly, ignoring Jinder and Drew as they wander around, getting out of their own gear and preparing to leave.

"Thanks," he mutters, leaning into him. "I'll be alright in a minute. Then we can go to the pub, or whatever you want."

"That's fine," Wade responds after a few moments. "I'm rather sick of pubs by now, let's just go to the hotel and you can sleep off this headache. You can pretend to be alright, but I know you're going to be miserable."

"True," he sighs. "Alright, thanks, Brit. That sounds good. Lemme just change really quick."

"Fine." Wade watches with a small, fond smile as the ginger wanders around, switching his wrestling gear for a shirt, jeans and a slightly more subdued denim jacket with sequins here and there, carefully folding the gear so it doesn't wrinkle up in the bag before the next event on Wednesday. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go." He leans over to grab his bag, but Wade's already there, dragging it over his shoulder, Heath blinking in surprise when it disappears from his sight. "Oh, Brit, you don't hafta-"

"Already done, Ginger. Now come on, let's get you back to the room so you can rest." His grip on the bag is sure and Heath sighs, not wanting to fight with him over this too. "Come." Wade's free hand is warm through Heath's shirt as he follows him out of the building and to their car, relieved to let Wade take over for a little bit.

Wade thinks Heath and the other goofs would take Tuesday off, relax, but no, they're out there, partying in their gear, and he tags along, just to ensure that the three don't get themselves killed, but unbelievably enough, the majority of the people they come across are more amused than annoyed by them, though there are a fair few who merely look confused, which is a standard reaction for 3MB. He sits at the bar and tries to pretend like he doesn't know them, which is hard to manage when Heath comes over every few minutes and tries to get him to join them. He hadn't realized the place had a karaoke machine. "Oy," he grouses, trying to drown himself in his pint. "No, Slater, bloody hell, I'm not joining you!" he reiterates for the millionth time, careful not to move, give Heath any kind of momentum in dragging him off of his barstool.

"Party pooper," he chides him playfully, nudging against him. "Fine, then. I'll try to find a good song to dedicate to you then."

Wade groans. "You _really _don't have-" But Heath's already gone. Wade sighs and shakes his head, smirking mirthlessly as a song begins to play behind him, the Brit quickly downing the rest of his drink as a few people down the bar turn to look on in horrified amazement at what's going on at the karaoke machine. "Bloody hell." But, once the song is done and Heath has returned, even Wade can't deny that the bright grin on his face almost makes it all worth it, the ginger settling in close to him and snagging his beer, downing it. "Hey," he protests half-heartedly, closing his eyes when Heath grabs him and kisses him, the taste of beer and _Heath _shutting him up sufficiently. "Bloody git," he smirks.

"Yeah but I'm your bloody git," Heath volleys back, nuzzling against him. He's clearly already a little more than tipsy and Wade shakes his head fondly, dragging him off of the stool and outside to sober up a little bit before returning to the hotel.

Wendesday comes and goes, 3MB actually managing something that Wade needs to rewatch a couple of times to believe. They win, and it's an ecstatic Heath that bounds into his arms afterwards, the cool feel of his gear pressing against Wade's chest as he rubs Heath's back. "That felt great," he mutters into his shoulder.

"I bet it did," Wade responds, pulling away to look at the slightly flushed look on his face. He smiles, leaning back in when Heath squeezes him tighter. "I suppose that gear is good luck for you after all."

"See, I knew you'd start to like it-"

"But it's still bloody awful," he quickly finishes his thought, biting back laughter when Heath looks annoyed. Leaning in, he kisses away the ginger's protests and his own amusement, sighing against his lips and waiting patiently until Heath finally gives in and kisses him back, brushing his fingers through Wade's dark hair. "I suppose I love you despite that, though," he says, tugging on the collar of Heath's jacket.

"And I love you too, despite your opinions on what I wear." Heath smirks up at him as Wade rolls his eyes.

Thursday is the quiet day that Wade had been hoping Tuesday would be, the two of them laying in bed while watching TV, eating roomservice. Wade is idly running his fingers through Heath's hair, listening as he talks out ideas running through his mind about future gear ideas, especially for Nashville, something about rhinestones and cowboys or... Wade shrugs, not sure what exactly Heath is mumbling about, pressing a kiss against his hair. "Sounds about right," he says, distracted as Heath chuckles, his warm breath tickling against Wade's arm. "Hopefully I can be there to see this ridiculousness."

Heath grimaces, lightly scratching at Wade's skin as he sits up to stare at him. "I would like that, yeah. Is it just me or do these Visa issues take longer each time?" He sighs and leans in, kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Wade mumbles, holding him close. "But I always come back, yeah?"

"Yeah, you do, which is good, 'cause otherwise I'd never forgive ya." And although Heath sounds playful, there's a tinge of seriousness in his eyes that causes the Brit to make a face, stroking his fingers against the edges of his sideburns.

"Well, we can't have that." Wade smiles at him, shaking his head.

"No we can't," Heath mumbles, resting back against Wade's chest. "You won't like me when I'm angry." The older man's laughter rumbling against Heath makes him laugh as well, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I'm trying to be serious."

"And it's always bloody hilarious when you do," Wade teases him.

"Why does everyone _say_ that? I can be tough when I want to be." This only makes Barrett laugh harder and Heath sits up, frustrated, staring down at him. "Stop laughing, or I swear to God, Brit-"

"Swear to God, what, Ginger?" Wade demands, tugging him back down to kiss him again as Heath settles against him more comfortably, Wade swallowing his soft sigh. "I thought so."

"Aw, shut up." Heath rolls his eyes as Wade laughs, his kisses trailing down to his chin due to it. "Pfft, jerk." Heath tries to get up and leave but Wade moves faster and grabs him, holding him closer.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" he asks, trailing his hands along Heath's back. "We still have hours ahead of us with nothing to do, so you are staying right here to keep me company."

"Oh, am I now?" Heath sneers, leaning into him. "Well, I suppose if I must..." He traces circles against Wade's flesh as he settles in against him again, finally allowing himself to get lost in Wade's touch and kiss.

But Friday goes badly again, Heath's happiness fading away as quickly as it'd come when 3MB lose a six-man match on Smackdown. Worse than that, however, their jackets are stolen by PrimeTime Players and R-Truth. Wade watches with a grim look on his face, sighing as 3MB struggle backstage, Heath's head lowered as Drew and Jinder walk on either side of him. "Dammit," he breathes, leaning against Wade's chest as soon as he walks up to him.

"It's alright," he mumbles, realizing abruptly how wrong the gear does look without the jacket. "We'll fix this, we'll get your jackets back."

"I thought you'd have been happy to see them gone," Heath responds lowly, barely opening his eyes as Wade leads him back to the locker room once more. "You hated 'em."

Wade doesn't respond for a long moment, waiting until they're safely inside the locker room, Heath settled down on a bench, running his fingers through his hair, when Wade kneels down in front of him, resting a hand on his knees and critically examining the design on the tights between his fingers. "I mocked it at first, true, but somewhere along the way, I suppose between how happy it made you, and how much it suited you... it isn't that terrible. Ridiculous, yes, but terrible, no."

"You always know how to make a guy feel good," Heath mumbles, smiling vaguely. He knows that, for Wade, that's as close as he'll ever get to say that he'd changed his mind on something, anything. "I knew you'd grow to like 'em, Brit." Barrett rolls his eyes skyward as Heath grips his face and pulls him closer, kissing him. "So, about finding those jackets... I'd like to at least have 'em back before the next European tour..."

"Oh, bollocks, are you really going to do this every time you're here?" he asks, staring into Heath's mischevious eyes and barely able to find any illwill towards this idea as Heath nods. "Bloody hell," he grouses with absolutely no malice held in the words.

"You said yourself, I look _good_ in 'em, so why not?" Heath's grin is wide and bright as the sun, and it's hard for Wade not to smile in return as he shakes his head in exasperation, leaning in to kiss him to maintain control over his words and expressions.

"Using my words against me, hmph," he sighs, pulling away. "Get some street clothes on, we'll start looking for your jackets so I don't have to listen to you complaining about this all night. We don't have that much time left in Europe, after all."

Heath looks a little sad at this, rubbing circles against Wade's knuckles. "Yeah... I hope your Visa issues are wrapped up soon."

Wade nods. "Soon, Ginger. But let's not think about it, make the most of the time we do have."

He grins again, though it looks a little forced. "Yeah, sounds good to me, Brit."

As he moves away to get ready so they can start the search, Wade leans back against the wall and watches him wander around collecting things. "Mm hmm, sounds good to me too," he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest to wait, his lips twitching upwards into a small smile.


	2. Collection Fee

The Rhinestone Cowboy gear looks incomplete without the obnoxious hat and sunglasses. It's the first thought Wade Barrett has as he sits down next to Heath Slater and stares out at the Nashville buildings towering over them quietly, able to see Heath's pout even without looking directly at him. "Well. I suppose this is what you get with constantly creating new gear, hm?"

Heath says nothing for a long moment, finally straightening up. "Don't try blamin' it gettin' stolen on me, Brit. It's not my fault everyone around here are no good thieves. First the Union Jacks jackets and now these..."

Wade swallows, realizing then that Heath's quickly losing the ability to dust things off and move on no matter what, wondering how long he's missed this fact, how badly it's gotten for him. He sighs and carefully rests his hand on Heath's shoulder, an apology lurking within his unwavering grip. "Come on, Heath, let's get off of this rooftop, we'll go back to our room and you can rest for awhile."

"I don't wanna," he sighs, but he sounds more morose than angry now, which in Wade's mind is a step in the right direction. An angry Heath is an uncontrollable Heath but a sad Heath, well, that he can work with. Tease and prod him until he cheers up, the fire returning to his eyes while they exchange insults and put-downs, meaning not a word of it. "You're not gonna cheer me up so don't bother," he mumbles as Wade draws him closer, lazily drifting his hand over Heath's shoulder, draping it across to his hip.

"You're not a bother," he whispers, nuzzling into him. "A bit dense, but not a bother." This doesn't bring about any sort of reaction and Wade grimaces, knowing that this means he'll need to try harder to make him at least smile, convince him to leave the hotel roof. "Come on, Ginger, for God's sake. I know this is Nashville, but it's November and it's chilly. Do you really want a cold on top of everything else?"

"Well, it would be an interesting experiment, I guess. See if someone would run by and steal my kleenexes and cough medicine." He grimaces and looks away.

"You think I would honestly let any fool even attempt that? And risk spreading more germs to make the rest of us ill?" Wade's eyes gleam when Heath scoffs, smiling faintly. "I would gladly elbow anyone in the face who tries it."

"If only you could be around to do that every time someone runs off with my stuff," Heath says lowly. Wade pauses in his attempt to verbally distract the ginger, stroking his fingers under his bedazzled jacket. The ginger shivers before peeking up at him, his eyes a little brighter than they were when Wade first settled in behind him. "Fine," he grumbles, shrugging off his touch and standing. "Let's get inside, before you start complaining about the cold again, Brit. I know how much Florida has spoiled you after all of those years in England." He reaches a hand out and pulls Wade to his feet, ignoring his eye-rolls and huffs. Keeping ahold of his arm, he rests it around his shoulders, the two of them walking side by side inside, to their hotel room.

Wade unlocks the door and lets Heath go inside first, reaching in to flick on the lights while delaying his own entry into the room, blue eyes locked on him as Heath quietly hangs his jacket on a nearby coat hook, not wanting to look at it again tonight. He watches from the doorway, lips twitching up into a smile as the ginger freezes, staring at the bed with a blank look on his face. "What is it, Ginger?" he asks, finally entering and shutting the door behind him, the loud click of the lock finally waking Heath up.

"My stuff is here," he mutters, turning to look at Wade with a frown. "It... it's my hat and sunglasses. But, but how?"

Wade shakes his head, walking up to him and looking over at it as well, an almost proud smirk on his face. "Well, I wasn't prepared the last time, but since I finally fixed my Visa issues and I was here, I thought I might as well make good use of my free time and keep an eye on things for you. It wasn't that hard to be in the right place at the right time. Xavier didn't make it far with your things..." He puts the cowboy hat on Heath's head, stepping back to look at him curiously. "Yes, this looks better, I suppose. Are you happier now?"

Heath blinks up at him before snagging the sunglasses from the bed, putting them on as well before turning to look at himself in the mirror. "Aw, yeah, baby, the rhinestone cowboy is back." He smirks and tips his hat, staring at himself before turning his gaze onto Wade's reflection. "Thanks, Brit. What would I do without you?"

"Spend a lot of chilly winter nights pouting on rooftops, I suppose." Heath rolls his eyes as Wade smirks and inches up behind him, resting the jacket back over his shoulders. "There, you have the full effect now." He waits as Heath shrugs back into it, his dark eyes gleaming, before gripping his jaw and tilting his head up to meet him halfway with a kiss.


	3. News

It had started on the JBL and Cole show, this Bad News Barrett thing. Heath Slater hadn't thought much of it, found it kind of funny. Even when it had made it on TV and Wade had a podium and a gavel, his thick accent breaking through any silence and forcing everyone to listen. But that all comes to an abrupt end one morning. Heath's sprawled out in bed, fast asleep and comfortable under the warm sun pouring in through their curtains when Boodah whines and the bed shifts under him, Wade's beard scraping against his face as he presses a kiss to Heath's lips, waking him up. "Wha-?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Wade mutters into his ear, Heath's lips parting in confusion. "If you don't get out of this bed in the next five minutes, you're going to miss your flight and probably never get booked again, which will cause the inevitable break up of 3MB, and-."

Heath groans and squirms out from under the Brit, huffing. "Get- what the hell, man, you're going to do the bad news shtick on me now?" He rolls his eyes and shakes his hair out in agitation before storming off to the bathroom to get ready for his flight, eyebrows furrowing when he catches a glimpse of the clock and realizes that Wade's right. "Dammit..."

A couple of days pass and he thinks that it was a one time thing, but they're on the beach, Heath tanning with music pounding in his ears from the earbuds attached to his iPod, when a shadow drops over him and the earbuds are abruptly tugged out of his ears, startling him. He glares up at Wade, raising both eyebrows when he kneels down next to him. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news..." Heath collapses back against the sand, growling, when Wade continues to talk. "Boodah has a splinter in his paw-"

Heath's eyes shoot open and he pushes past Wade, rushing to check on his dog. "You couldn't just tell me that the regular way?" he grumbles, gently rubbing the pads of his fingers against Boodah's foot, finding it and carefully extracting it with Wade's help in holding the dog down.

"This _is_ the regular way now, Ginger," he says, shrugging. Heath looks up with an exasperated stare but quickly turns his attention back to Boodah, rubbing his side once it's gone. "There you go, boy." They leave the beach shortly afterwards so Boodah can rest at home, his paw still a little sensitive, and Wade doesn't mention any other bad news for the rest of the night to Heath's relief.

But it's like a pesky thorn that won't quite go away. Heath's sitting in the living room, reading through 3MB's schedule for the next ten days when Wade joins him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him closer. Heath snuggles into his warmth, still focused on the paper, when Wade clears his throat. "I've got some good news-"

Heath closes his eyes and drops the papers onto his lap, tensing in Wade's arms. "Brit, I swear to God-"

"I'm going to have my first match back this Monday." Heath's protests die away as he examines Wade, his lips twisting thoughtfully. A competing Wade is a happy Wade, and a happy Wade means an easier time of it for everyone within five miles. "Have anything to say about that, hm?"

Heath smirks and drops his arms over his shoulders, staring at him. "Actually, yes. Congratulations, Brit. I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves it, it's definitely you." Wade leans closer and kisses him. "Hopefully you won't get stuck wrestling a bull any time soon." He rolls his eyes when Wade starts laughing, brushing the hair out of Heath's face. "Jerk."

"Now what kind of congratulations is that, calling me names?" He smirks, tapping Heath's lips.

"The exact same kinda congratulations you'd give me, if roles were reversed." He pinches Wade's side and chuckles as the Brit rolls his eyes, unable to argue with that.

A few days later, they're on an airplane, waiting for take off, when Wade leans in close to Heath. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

Heath's fingers dig into the armrest as he tries to ignore Wade, though he knows it's fruitless, even just the slight tease of his breath ghosting against Heath's sideburns enough to make him react. "What?" he finally hisses, staring straight ahead.

"The flight attendants are running low on peanuts, so no snacks for you."

Heath sits forward and slams his forehead against the seat in front of him, releasing a loud groan as Wade laughs behind him. "I hate you."

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," he all but singsongs this time. "I know you're lying."

"I swear to God, Brit, I'm gonna staple your mouth shut if you don't stop it!" he hisses, turning to glare at the other man. But he falters in his anger when he takes in the happiness in Wade's eyes as he laughs at Heath's exasperation, unable to continue being grumpy when Wade looks like _that,_ it being all too rare. "Idiot..."

The next time Wade throws some bad news his way, Heath is only truly half as annoyed as he pretends to be, fighting to hide his smile while Barrett looks utterly pleased with himself.


	4. Choice

Time has passed, a fair amount of it, actually, since Heath had decided to go home, take some time to himself following Drew's unwanted advances. Wade has returned to WWE, this leaving Heath with no one but Boodah to spend time with, and he doesn't mind it, although he misses Wade whenever he's on the road, but it's nice to have a chance at relaxing and not having to rush all over to this event and that. Besides, he hopes that the time will also give Drew a chance to get himself in order, because Heath really doesn't want to give up on 3MB, not after all of the time they'd spent together.

But he grows restless easily, missing the road, and his friends, traveling with Wade... By New Years, he's made his decision, shifting over to press against Wade's side as he lays in the sand, enjoying the warm Floridian sun. Sunglasses block his eyes from view so Heath can't tell if he's watching, but it doesn't matter, his kiss enough to make the Brit stir, an arm wrapping around his midsection and holding him close. "Ginger."

"Brit," he responds, lips twitching up into a smirk as he hovers over the dark haired man. He opens his mouth but then hesitates, self-doubts leaving him uncharacteristically mute as he leans in and kisses Wade again, sighing. "Hey, um..." He's not sure which could possibly ruin this day more, the question he wants to ask, or the decision he's made, but finally, he knows he has to come out and say _something_ or Wade will get annoyed and ignore him until he spits out what's really on his mind. "Have you talked to Drew lately?"

This sends Wade's dark eyebrows up as he grips his sunglasses and tilts them down, staring at Heath incredulously. "Why are you asking about him? And why would I bother talking to him?" He tries to forget the particular conversation he and Drew had had as soon as Wade was back on the road, the Brit letting him know in no uncertain terms what exactly he had thought of Drew trying to corner Heath when Wade was stuck in England. No bad news had been needed then, he had stopped short of letting his fists speak for him that night, and Drew seemed to have understood, or at least Wade thinks he had before Jinder had appeared and dragged the Scotsman away. He hadn't seen him since, and Wade hadn't felt the need to tell Heath about that particular conversation. "Have you heard from him?"

Heath blinks, his deep brown eyes wide. "No, of course not, I'd tell you if I had!" He had scrambled that night, and every night since whenever Drew came up in conversation, to convince Wade that nothing was going on with them, but Wade really doesn't need his desperation to prove himself- he had trusted him since Heath had called him the night Drew made his intentions known, so he rests his hand on Heath's and squeezes his fingers, blue eyes intent on Heath's face until the ginger relaxes slightly.

"Breathe, Ginger. I know you would, I'm just not sure why you're asking this now."

Heath sucks in a deep breath before looking down at their fingers. "I was... I'm..." His words still won't come and he looks more and more frustrated, Wade inching closer to him and wrapping his arm around him, trying to encourage him and calm him down all at once. "I want to come back," he finally manages to say. "To the road, to Raw and Smackdown. With you, 'n'... the others... 3MB." He looks worried, breaths coming out in sharp little exhales. "I just don't know if... if... what I'll do if Drew tries again, I don't wanna ruin our friendship, or have to disband 3MB..."

Wade rolls his eyes, tilting Heath's face up to look at him. "Idiot," he says with no malice. "How long have you been pondering this? Since the day you came home?" Heath looks a little sheepish, unable to hide the truth behind Wade's words, and the Brit shakes his head with a sigh. "I think you made it quite clear to McIntyre that night." _And if you didn't, I certainly better have,_ he thinks grimly, his hands curling into a fist which he quickly relaxes before Heath can notice. "As it stands, I'm back on the road now, so you'll be ok, Ginger. Don't worry about it, if you miss competing, then come back. Everything will be fine." He strokes Heath's back, smiling when he leans back into Wade's touch, nodding slowly. "Alright?"

"Yeah, great." He stares out at the waves for a moment before tucking himself into Wade's arms, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips, smiling. "Thanks, Brit. I'll let WWE higher ups know after the holidays."

Wade nods, resting a hand on Heath's sun-kissed back, pressing his forehead against Heath's and searching his eyes. "I'm glad you're coming back... though I know you deserved this time off, the road's bloody boring without your ridiculousness."

"Thanks, Brit. You always know how to charm a guy." But Heath clearly doesn't mind, his eyes gleaming as he smirks up at the older man, cupping his jaw and kissing him. "Maybe you'll do my return introduction? Tell people you have some good news?"

Wade rolls his eyes, nudging Heath. "No," he refuses, his teeth gleaming in the sun as he grins down at the pouting ginger. "I think I'll keep that particular good news to myself..." Heath's responding huff is swallowed away as Wade leans into him, digging his nails into the sand and pressing an open mouthed kiss against his parted lips, smirking when Heath eagerly responds in kind.


End file.
